ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradoria 2
Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm (known in some countries as just Paradoria 2) is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios. The sequel to 2015's Paradoria, it is being directed by Steve Samono from a screenplay by Samono, Laurie Craig, Jonathan Aibel, and Glenn Berger, and will star the reprised voices of Finn Wolfhard, AnnaSophia Robb, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph, and Patrick Stewart, joined by Zoe Saldana, Paul Giamatti, Tom Cruise, and Madelaine Petsch. Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm is set to be released on April 26, 2019, by Universal Pictures. Premise Jamo and his mate Keena are living peacefully together in their home. However, they encounter a mysterious conqueror who intends to overthrow the Paradorian kingdom by placing a spell that poisons King Clint, allowing the Conqueror to take over his place as the king of Paradoria. Now, the two must find a way to stop the Conqueror, and find a potion to heal Clint before it is too late. Voice cast *Finn Wolfhard as Jamo, the son of Noalus and Verra *AnnaSophia Robb as Princess Keena, Jamo's current mate and the daughter of Queen Melly and King Clint *Bryan Cranston as Noalus, Jamo's father *Jenny Slate as Verra, Jamo's mother *Maya Rudolph as Melly, the queen of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's mother *Patrick Stewart as Clint, the king of the Paradorian kingdom and Keena's father *Zoe Saldana as TBA *Paul Giamatti as the Conqueror *Tom Cruise as TBA *Madelaine Petsch as TBA *Steve Samono as the Neets Production Development On April 18, 2015, Universal Animation Studios announced a sequel to 2015's Paradoria, with director Steve Samono, producers Amy McNeill and Daniel Ross, and writer Laurie Craig returning. On June 24, 2015, Samono confirmed that the script was being written. In November 2015, it was reported that Kung Fu Panda co-writers Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger had been hired to rewrite the script. On May 20, 2018, Universal officially announced the film's title Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm along with its new release of April 26, 2019, as well as the first teaser poster. Casting On July 31, 2015, it was reported that Finn Wolfhard was willing to reprise his role as Jamo in the sequel. It was also reported that AnnaSophia Robb might return to reprise her role as Keena but had not decided yet. In September 2015, it had been confirmed that Wolfhard and Robb would reprise their respective roles as Jamo and Keena in the sequel. By February 2016, Bryan Cranston, Jenny Slate, Maya Rudolph and Patrick Stewart were confirmed to reprise their roles. In October 2017, it was announced that Zoe Saldana has joined the cast to voice a brand new character in the sequel. The following month, Paul Giamatti was cast to voice a villain in the film. On August 12, 2018, it was announced that Madelaine Petsch joined the cast. Later that week, Tom Cruise announced that he will be making his first animation debut in the sequel. Release Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm is set to be released in the United States on April 26, 2019, in 2D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D by Universal Pictures. Originally scheduled for release on March 1, 2019, the date was postponed multiple times. The film was pushed back to May 31, then to August 16, August 2, April 5, and one final time to April 26. The film will be released in select international markets (including UK, France, and Germany) two weeks ahead of the North American release (starting with France on April 10) in order to avoid box office competition with the untitled Avengers film. Marketing A teaser trailer of this film will be released on September 12, 2018 and will be shown alongside Cool Spot.